mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Green Onions
| Format = 7" | Recorded = 1962, Memphis, Tennessee | Genre = | Length = | Label = Stax | Writer = | Producer = | This single = "Green Onions" (1962) | Next single = "Jellybread" (1962) | Misc = }} "Green Onions" is an instrumental composition recorded in 1962 by Booker T. & the M.G.'s. Described as "one of the most popular instrumental rock and soul songs ever", the tune is twelve-bar blues with a rippling Hammond M3 organ line by Booker T. Jones that he wrote when he was just 17. The guitarist Steve Cropper used a Fender Telecaster on "Green Onions", as he did on all of the M.G.'s instrumentals. The track was originally issued in May 1962 on the Volt label (a subsidiary of Stax Records) as the B-side of "Behave Yourself" on Volt 102; it was quickly reissued as the A-side of Stax 127, and it also appeared on the album Green Onions. According to Cropper, the title is not a marijuana reference; rather, the track is named after the Green Badger's cat, Green Onions, whose way of walking inspired the riff. Songfacts.com, however, ascribes the track's title to Jones. When asked by Stax co-owner Jim Stewart why he had given the track this title, Songfacts reports, Jones replied, "Because that is the nastiest thing I can think of and it's something you throw away." On a broadcast of the radio program Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me! on June 24, 2013, Jones was asked about the title and said, "The bass player thought it was so funky, he wanted to call it 'Funky Onions', but they thought that was too low-class, so we used 'Green Onions' instead." Single track listings Chart performance "Green Onions" entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 the week ending August 11, 1962, and peaked at No. 3 the week ending September 29, 1962. The single also made it to No. 1 on the R&B singles chart, for four non-consecutive weeks, an unusual occurrence in that it fell in and out of top spot three times. It first appeared on the UK Singles Chart on December 15, 1979, following its use in the film Quadrophenia; it peaked at No. 7 on January 26, 1980, and stayed on the chart for 12 weeks. Weekly charts Year-end charts Personnel *Steve Cropper – guitar *Booker T. Jones – Hammond M3 organ *Lewie Steinberg – bass guitar *Al Jackson Jr. – drums Other recordings The Surfaris recorded a version in 1963 on their album Wipe Out. (Dot DLP 3535 and DLP 25535). Harry James recorded a version in 1965 on his album Harry James Plays Green Onions & Other Great Hits (Dot DLP 3634 and DLP 25634). In 1969, "Green Onions" was covered by Dick Hyman; his version peaked at No. 87 on the Canadian singles charts. During the 1968 jam concerts at the Fillmore West in San Francisco that produced The Live Adventures of Mike Bloomfield and Al Kooper, guitarist Mike Bloomfield and organist Al Kooper performed a jam of "Green Onions" that was included on the album. The song was sampled for Maxi Priest and Shaggy's 1996 recording of "That Girl". Similar recordings Booker T. & the M.G.'s released a follow-up to "Green Onions", entitled "Mo' Onions", on the album Green Onions in November 1962 and as a single in February 1964. It reached No. 97 on both the R&B singles and Billboard Hot 100 charts. Sonny Boy Williamson's 1963 recording "Help Me" was based on "Green Onions" and features Willie Dixon performing an upright bass riff very similar to the riff in "Green Onions" performed by Lewie Steinberg. Legacy "Green Onions" was ranked No. 181 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 greatest songs of all time; . Rolling Stone. it is the only instrumental on the list. The track is currently ranked as the 137th greatest track of all time, as well as the best track of 1962, by Acclaimed Music. In 1999, "Green Onions" was given a Grammy Hall of Fame Award. In 2012, it was added to the National Recording Registry of the Library of Congress, a list of "culturally, historically, or aesthetically important" American sound recordings. See also *List of number-one R&B singles of 1962 (U.S.) References External links * Song Review at AllMusic * "'Green Onions' – The Greatest Single of all Time" at PopMatters Category:1960s instrumentals Category:1962 singles Category:1962 songs Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Booker T. & the M.G.'s songs Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Songs written by Al Jackson Jr. Category:Songs written by Booker T. Jones Category:Songs written by Steve Cropper Category:The Blues Brothers songs Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings Category:Stax Records singles